


Coffee or...

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you choose sex or coffee?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee or...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) for Friday's [Say What? quote](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/446628.html), because [](http://tkeylasunset.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tkeylasunset.livejournal.com/)**tkeylasunset** rocks.

“There’s that old adage: A watched pot never boils.”

“You do realize that I’m waiting for it to finish dripping, right? There is no boiling involved at all. In fact, it will never get to a boiling temperature. And then there is the fact that it’s going into a thermos and not a pot on a heating element so I am well aware that boiling will not ever happen. However, the coffee will finish dripping and the light will go off indicating that it has finished and I can have some coffee. It will do this as I have watched it happen a number of times. Your adage is not relevant.”

“You know, there was a study and people said they would rather give up sex for a year instead of coffee. I scoffed at that but watching you glare at the coffee maker I’m not sure you’d vote the same way I would.”

“It would be a tough call… oh, hello there. Is there something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

“There are no pockets when I’m naked.”

“I’m sure you could find someplace to sta- Coffee’s done! Hello sweetheart. Oh, look at how pretty you are, and you smell so good. Mmmmm.”

“It’s not looking like that tough of a call for you.”


End file.
